el vampiro de Tokio
by yukina snape
Summary: Yokozawa esta feliz mas feliz de lo que recuerda haber estado teniando a su lado a Kirishima y a su amada niña pero...una noticia desagarradora traerá a la luz secretos de su familia que cambiara su vida para siempre… ¿será para bien o para mal?
1. Chapter 1

Hace un tiempo leí el fanfic de la pena de Henmi de Son Yamuri y pensé en hacer algo con una temática similar….no lo suficiente como para ser considerado plagio….creo…en especial por que es un trabajo inconcluso pero conservando algunas cosas espero les guste cronológicamente se encuentra el final de la OVA cuando Yokozawa y Kirishima ya son pareja

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después del rechazo de Takano Yokozawa comete no solo el error de filtrar la información sobre el nuevo anime si no que dio el anuncio de que Raiden Himura mejor conocido como el vampiro de Tokio afamado cantautor, modelo y actor seria quien se encargaría de componer e interpretar tanto el opening y ending cosa que no estaba ni mínimanente confirmada situación que lo llevara a conocer mas acerca de su empleado y aunque no lo diga en voz alta mano derecha Henmi

Además una noticia desagarradota traerá a la luz secretos de su familia que cambiara su vida para siempre… ¿será para bien o para mal?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las cosas estaban tranquilas en la editorial Marukawa era el principio del ciclo así que todos se sentían con energía y la cantidad de estrés era bastante manejable….o eso seria en circunstancias normales pero en este momento en una de las oficinas se encontraban Kirishima editor del popular manga "el Kan" Yokozawa jefe del departamento de ventas de la editorial junto con varios empleados mas de diversos departamentos tratando de solucionar un problema hace un par de semanas Yokozawa al estar deprimido por el rechazo tan tajante por parte de su primer amor Takano tuvo un descuido haciendo publica información sobre un nuevo anime basado en uno de las magas que se editan en la empresa afortunadamente gracias a su actual novio quien no solo arreglo su corazón si no que lo saco del embrollo con el anime…..o eso creyeron después de que Kirishima lo ayudara a solucionar la situación olvido por completo un "pequeño" detalle en el fax que envío a las librerías no solo hablaba sobre el anime si no que anunciaba que el opening y el ending seria escritos e interpretados por Raiden Himura mejor conocido como el vampiro de Tokio un famoso cantautor, actor y modelo que incluso había participado en producciones de Broadway y se rumoreaba sobre su posible debut a nivel internacional como protagonista de una súper producción de Hollywood…y si le propusieron el trabajo pero fue mas por no dejar sin muchas esperanzas de que aceptara pero al parecer lo estaba considerando pero no había dado una respuesta definitiva

La cuestión es que en estos momentos el internet estaba completamente lleno de esa información y era tal el revuelo que en mas de un noticiero ya habian hecho anuncios al respecto el tal Himura era todo un fenomeno tenia una solida comunidad de fans no solo en Japon si no por todo el mundo que no paraba de crecer cualquier cosa relacionado con el era un éxito asegurado esa era la principal razon por la que le ofrecieron el proyecto en primer lugar Yokozawa no sabia demaciado sobre los artistas de moda además de los que trabajan en la editorial pero reconocia que el chico tenia talento además a ultimas fechas habia escuchado mucho acerca de su vida ….Hiyori como casi todas las niñas y jovencitas y no pocas mujeres adultas estaban….un…poco obsesionadas con el hombre y si lo que decian en las revistas era cierto el hombre se habia hecho a si mismo teniendo que superar muchas dificultades algo que el podia respetar eso y el hecho de que al parecer no se comportaba de una manera petulante como si habia escuchado de otras estrellas el chico parecia ser muy accecible salvo con su vida privada de lo que se sabia mas bien poco cosa que era bastante comprencible el trabajando en el proyecto seria un gran empujon pero ahora…bueno arreglar este desastre iba a ser un poco complicado si decian que era un truco publicitario como la vez anterior comenzarian a crearse mala fama podian decir que era un malentendido…pero la reputación de la editorial terminaría perjudicada de todas maneras Yokozawa se sentía bastante mal por causar tantos problemas no debería dejar que sus dilemas personales se reflejaran en el trabajo — Yokozawa-san ¿se encuentra bien? — le pregunto Henmi que venia revisando una pila de papeles habían suspendido la reunión durante cinco minutos para que los ánimos se calmaran el hombre mas alto vio a su subordinado y con un suspiro frustrado se llevo dos dedos al puente de la nariz — cometí un error y la

Única manera de solucionarlo sin perjudicar a la empresa es conseguir que el afamado y multi premiado "vampiro de Tokio" trabaje con nosotros — dijo con cierto tono de molestia — ¿el vampiro de Tokio? — pregunto extrañado por lo que su jefe dijo — si — dijo el mas alto con un suspiro de molestia dejando caer su brazo a un costado con resignación y volvió a suspirar con pesadez para entrar de nueva cuenta a la oficina donde se realizaba la reunion el magaka de Kan Ijuuin recien habia llegado con una enorme nube negra de deprecion flotando sobre su cabeza le habian avizado sobre el error y estaba aun mas deprimido de lo usual Kirishima tendria mucho trabajo para animarlo…..ya sentia lastima por su novio mientras veia a su jefe entrar de nuevo a la reunion que tenia pinta de ser muy agitada se arrinconó y saco su teléfono móvil no era algo que le gustara hacer pero era una circunstancia excepcional….Yokozawa-san estaba en problemas — hola necesito un favor — dijo en cuanto le contestaron la llamada unos segundos después hablo un par de minutos mas y despues fue rapidamente a la seccion de ventas antes de que alguien se preguntara el por que tardaba tanto mientras tanto en la sala de juntas la reuninion los animos se estaban calentando de nueva cuenta llevaban diez minuto de una discusión a gritos Kirishima ya se habia ofrecido a dar una declaracion y a disculparse por la confucion mas de una vez pero la idea caía en oidos sordos cada vez justo antes de que las cosas se saliera de control alguin toco a la puerta con timides y la abrio lentamente

Era una joven mujer castaña empleada del lugar que tenia cara de entre espanto y sorpresa vistiendo una falda y saco azul marino con una blusa lavanda suave a su lado un hombre como de unos veinticinco años una par de centímetros mas alto que Kirishima con el cabello blanco corto e impactantes ojos rojo sangre piel palida como la nieve vistiendo completamente de negro una pantalon que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus piernas antes de entrar en unas botas de estilo militar con decoraciones metalicas una camiseta que dibujaba ligeramente sus músculos sin ser muy evidente una chaqueta de cuero con varias cadenas y cierres su oreja derecha tenia cuatro arracadas pequeñas plateadas y la izquierda tenia una calavera de plata con rubíes como ojos un collar de cuero con picos metálicos y para completar su aspecto usaba delineador y barniz de uñas del mismo color tenia una media sonrisa en la cara que lo hacia ver travieso a su espalda un estuche de cuero de un violín a su lado una mujer unos diez centímetros mas baja que el hombre aun con unos zapatos de tacón algo altos de largo cabello rubio oscuro y ojos de color miel que tenia una cara de ligero fastidio mientras revisaba frenéticamente una pila de papeles murmurando para si misma vistiendo una falda y saco de color púrpura oscuro con una blusa blanca — mis disculpas por la tardanza la grabación de mi video clip se alargo — se disculpo el hombre con una voz profunda que aunado a esos ojos que parecían taladrar hasta el alma causo que a mas de uno le dio escalofríos por la columna vertebral frente a ellos se encontraba el famoso y multipremiado vampiro de Tokio sonriéndoles de manera segura — me temo que no he podido trabajar demasiado en el opening pero confío que encontraran mi trabajo aceptable — dijo entrando e la oficina sin cambiar la expresión de su cara Yokozawa no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero aun así sintió mucho alivio de que al parecer la situación se halla solucionado — ahora lamentablemente no estoy al día con el manga pero tengo una idea bastante clara de la trama y he pensado que una pieza enérgica interpretada

En violín seria una buena alternativa para el anime — comenzó a explicar el hombre mientras se sentaba poniendo el estuche de su violin sobre la mesa soltando los pequeños seguros metviolín y abriéndolo — ¿si les parece bien me gustaría mostrarles lo que llevo? — ofreció y tras un asentimiento de cabeza medio inseguro por parte de los oficinistas y uno medianamente alegre por el mangaka saco el violín de su estuche y se puso en pie para comenzar a interpretar una pieza corta era enérgica pero bastante agradable para escuchar Ijuuin tenia una enorme sonrisa bastante impropia de el la canción le hechizo por completo — es hermosa — aseguro alguien cuando el músico hizo una pequeña reverencia al terminar su interpretación el resto de las personas asintieron mientras aplaudían fascinados — aun tengo que pulirla un poco….y ponerle titulo — dice riéndose entre dientes volviendo a sentarse — si es posible me gustaría agregar un contrapunto de piano — dijo el mangaka mas emocionado de lo que cualquiera lo hubiera visto el músico asintió con una media sonrisa aprobándolo — si es buena idea para el ending estaba pensando en algo con guitarra acústica algo un poco mas tranquilo — mientras Himura se hundía en una charla amena sobre estilos de musía su acompañante rubia continuaba barajando papales escribiendo de tanto en tanto en ellos o enviando mensajes de texto mientras murmura para si misma después de una conversación tranquila se debían hacer algunos arreglos sobre el contrato cosa que se discutiría principalmente con la mujer rubia de nombre Kanade que lo acompaño que era su representante al parecer había estado trabajando en el contrato

Durante la reunión que era sorprendentemente accesible para la editorial sin peticiones excéntricas y los honorarios eran….baratos en especial considerando el nivel de fama que el hombre tenia mientras la mujer conversaba con uno de los directivos sobre una de las cláusulas Himura se puso en pie se estiro un poco y salio de la oficina confiaba en Kanade para cuidar de sus intereses además de que las charlas administrativas le causaban sueño además se había saltado el almuerzo y estaba hambriento — disculpe señorita ¿podría decirme por favor donde esta la cafetería? — le pregunto a una joven mujer de cabello negro con una voz perfectamente modulada la chica se sonrojo al ver quien tenia enfrente — Raiden Himura — dijo extasiada tal vez un poco demasiado alto ya que todo el pasillo pareció haberlo oído y todos se tomaron al menos un breve momento para ver al susodicho otros especialmente mujeres se tomaban su tiempo en observarle muy detenidamente acostumbrado a esa clase de trato desde hace mucho le dedico a la causante de la situación una mirada y sonrisa coquetas causando que la mujer se pusiera casi incandescente por lo roja que estaba — encantado señorita — dijo con calma lo que por fin parecio espabilar a la mujer quien sacudio la cabeza — si…si quiere yo puedo traerle algo de comer mientras usted descansa — dijo solicita señalando una de las salas de descanso que tenia a un costado tenia un par de sofas de color crema un microndas una mesa con una cafetera y algunos basos desechables y un refrigerador y unas pocas cosas mas actualmente no habia nadie en ella el hombre asintio con la cabeza — muchas gracias señorita dijo con una sonrisa que causo que a la mujer le temblaran las rodillas — ¿Qué…que le gustaria comer? — pregunto aun con un lijero sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas varias mujeres estaban bastante atentas a la interaccion….aunque fingian estar entretenias en su trabajo — un sándwich de pollo y ensalada…y te negro helado si no es mucha molestia — pidio entrando a la sala de descanso y dejandose caer en el sofa estirando las piernas cruzo las manos tras la nuca y cerrando lo ojos estaba exausto encajar esta reunion habia sido bastante complicado su horario era bastante ajustado estos dias con un nuevo disco en puerta además de que actuaba en un dorama y varias apariciones publicas

Por suerte trabajar en la música para el anime no requeriría de mucho tiempo…..pero sospechaba que tendría que reducir sus horas de sueño…..pero no es como si pudiera negarse — no puedo creer que de verdad viniera ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — pregunto Yokozawa a Kirishima había salido unos minutos después que su invitado para beber un café — por mas que me gustaría llevarme el crédito por esto estoy tan sorprendido como tu — dijo el aludido sin entender como en la tierra el músico habia llegado a la editorial — oye ¿te golpeaste ?— le pregunto Kirishima un tanto preocupado a su novio señalando un pequeño moretón en el dorso de la mano el de cabello oscuro vio el pequeño moreton y se encogio de hombros ni siquera hbaia notado el moreton hasta ahora — supongo que me golpe con algo y no me di cuenta — dijo sin darle mucha importancia….ya le habia pasado varias veses el encontrarse moretones sin saber como se los hizo…..no le prestaba mucha atencion los dos entraron en la sala de descanzo viendo a su invitado sentado tranquilamente en el sofa con las manos tras la nuca y los ojos cerrados delante de el la misma mujer que la habia orecido traerle de comer….con los dos primeros botones de su blusa color melon desabrochados y con cara de no saber que hacer

Se encontraba sosteniendo una charola plástica tenia una tazón de ensalada mixta una sándwich contado en triángulos una botella de te y un panecillo de chocolate al parecer el hombre se había quedado dormido a juzgar por su quietud — Yokozawa-san Kirishima-san saludo Henmi que venia entrando era su receso del café fue a la cafetera y se sirvió en uno de los vasos térmicos después se acerco al sofá tomo uno de los cojines y se lo estampo en la cara al hombre despertándolo con un pequeño sobre salto — Henmi eso no era necesario estoy cansado — se quejo el de ojos rojos estirándose un poco en su lugar mientras que Henmi se sentaba a su lado con su vaso de café — deberías ser mas considerado ya que vine corriendo desde el otro lado de la ciudad para ayudarte con esta situación….que francamente no entiendo que paso — dijo con un tono falsamente herido — y lo que yo sigo sin entender como es que puedes dormir donde sea sin terminar con los músculos adoloridos Raiden — le contesto Henmi negando con la cabeza — pero claro que agradezco que vinieras — dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a los presentes con la familiaridad con la que los dos se hablaban la mujer aprovecho para acercarse y poner la charola en una mesita de centro…..inclinándose tal vez un poco demás dando una buena vista de su escote pero en pálido no pareció notarlo y se limito a murmurar un gracias así que la mujer tosió un poco para llamar su atención — disculpe señor Himura ¿ podría tomarme una foto con usted? — pregunto mostrando su teléfono al aludido se puso en pie rápidamente y se paro al lado de la mujer levantando la mano derecha con una V de victoria la mujer tomo la foto rápidamente el hombre se sentó dispuesto para comer tomando el bol con ensalada e hizo un ligero gesto antes de cambiar de opinión y ponerlo de regreso en la charola y tomar la mitad de sándwich Henmi rodó los ojos tomo el recipiente y con los palillos comenzó a retirar los trozos de zanahoria poniéndolo en la parte desocupada del plato del sándwich la mujer jugaba coquetamente con su cabello haciendo acopio de todo su valor dijo casi en un suspiro — tal vez podríamos no se tomar una copa algún día — dijo con voz suave y coqueta — lo siento encanto — dijo al aludido con voz suave y profunda mientras alzaba su mano izquierda donde en el dedo anular había un sencillo anillo plateado con una pequeña turquesa — pero estoy fuera de circulación — se disculpo a medias

No era ningún secreto que era casado el lo decía en cualquier oportunidad pero dado que era todo lo que se sabia al respecto mas de uno lo dudaba ya que nunca hablaba de su pareja y solía asistir solo a eventos públicos el se justificaba diciendo que era el quien había elegido una vida publica no su pareja por lo que mantenía esa parte de su vida privada…bueno privada Kirishima se sentó en el sofá frente a su invitado con su actitud tranquila y habitual mientras Yokozawa iba por un café para el y otro para su novio — en serio que nos ha hecho un gran favor Himura-san muchas gracias — dijo Kirishima con su enorme sonrisa habitual — descuide Kirishima-san lamento haberlos dejado en el limbo tanto tiempo he tenido mucho trabajo — se disculpo el músico acabándose la mitad del sándwich — si y yo lamento no haber intervenido antes de haber sabido que todo el revuelo era por que querían que Raiden trabajara con nosotros lo hubiera hecho venir antes — dijo Henmi aun inspeccionando la ensalada en busca de trozos naranjas — oye no hables como si pudieras controlar mi horario…ya tengo a Kanade para eso — dijo en un tono falsamente molesto — y menos mal por que si por ti fuera no llegarías a tiempo a ningún lugar — le contesto Henmi con una risita — ¿y de donde se conocieron? — pregunto el de cabello oscuro mientras se sentaba al lado del editor — crecimos en el mismo orfanato — contesto Henmi con calma causando que su jefe casi se atragantara con el café y comenzara a toser — lo lamento no lo sabia — dijo el hombre después de que su acceso de tos se detuviera los mas jóvenes se encogieron de hombros indiferentes — no es la gran cosa — dijo Himura mientras Henmi le alcanza el bol de ensalada…libre de zanahorias — gracias….debí especificar que quería ensalada verde — dijo con una risita

Henmi rodó los ojos — eres un niño — dijo comiéndose la zanahoria que había quitado de la ensalada — ¿te comerás el panecillo? — le pregunto como no queriendo la cosa — ¿y yo soy el niño? — le contesto con una risita para darle el panecillo mientras continuaba comiendo su ensalada — así que son como hermanos — dijo Kirishima y esta vez fue el turno de Henmi de atragantarse con el café y toser mientras el de ojos rojos fruncía el ceño — yo no lo pondría de esa manera mas…bien amigo muy cercanos — dijo el músico dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su acompañante — nos vamos tienes una entrevista en media hora y estamos justos de tiempo — dijo una voz femenina era su representante quien lo sujeto por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo hizo ponerse en pie sin importarle que estuviera a medio camino de un bocado de ensalada — hola Henmi ¿Cómo estas? Saludo la mujer con una media sonrisa mientras jalaba hacia la salida al músico preocupándole poco o más bien nada su opinión — bien Kanade ¿y tú? — le regreso el saludo poniéndose en pie y siguiendo al par después de despedirse con una cortes reverencia de sus superiores ellos devolvieron el gesto entendiendo que quisiera despedirse de su amigo el músico se limito a comer su ensalada mientras era arrastrado por el pasillo al parecer acostumbrado al trato de la mujer en el estacionamiento ella fue por el auto dejándoles un momento a solas — tienes suerte de que una de las maneras con las que lidio con el bloqueo de escritor sea leerme algún manga al asar e inventarme canciones que les quedarían — dijo con una sonrisa divertida el de los ojos rojos Henmi se río entre dientes — si menos mal que "el Kan" sea uno de ellos — dijo con una media sonrisa que se borro de pronto — lo lamento yo…..se que dije que no usaría nuestro vinculo de esta manera pero…— dejo la frase inconclusa sabiendo que la persona frete a el entendía — pero esto era una excepción por que Yokozawa-san estaba en problemas — le dijo con una risita sin humor y suspiro — deberías decirle — dijo en un susurro para recibir una mirada que decía alto y claro NO por parte de su acompañante el levanto las manos en señal de rendición con un suspiro de derrota

Ya habían hablado largo y tendido del tema y la respuesta era siempre la misma por lo que decidió cambiar de tema — sigo sin estar muy seguro de lo que paso…..mas que nada por que lo único que me dijiste es que viniera lo mas rápido posible y que recordara cualquier canción que hubiera inventado para "el Kan" pero lo que si se es que debes una — dijo con una media sonrisa — te compensare — le aseguro el mas bajo con una vos que goteaba sensualidad — a si y que tienes en mente — le contesto con una tono de voz similar Henmi le sonrío antes de lanzarse sobre el rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y besándolo profundamente cuando se separaron un auto negro con runas plateados en los costados estaba frente a ellos a Raiden siempre le había gustado ese tipo de cosas relacionas con el misticismo y con su imagen quedaba que ni mandado a hacer su representante tamborilea los dedos en el volante con clara impaciencia ella no solía ser tan paciente así que antes de que se le agotara la paciencia el músico se apresuro a entrar al asiento trasero después de despedirse con un beso superficial en los labios

Mientras eso pasaba Yokozawa estaba parado cerca de la entrada de la editorial medio oculto por una columna había salido un par de minutos despues que el trio pensando que debia agradecerles personalmente ya que fue su descuido lo que los metio en este lío para empezar llego justo a tiempo para ver el beso y el estomago se le revolvió el músico había dejado claro que estaba "fuera de circulación" según sus propias palabras incluso exhibiendo su sortija de matrimonio así que ¿Por qué estaba besándose con su empleado ¿a caso lo estaba utilizando? ¿Era solo un entretenimiento? ¿Algo para pasar el rato o para no sentirse solo? Por lo que le habían dicho eran amigos de la infancia como podía alguien lastimar deliberadamente a alguien después de conocerse tanto tiempo penso en su propia situación con Masamune y apreto los puños Henmi tambien estaba enamorado de alguien que no le correspondia….tal vez se estaba conformando con la migajas de amor…..bien el habia pasado por eso y no lo permitiria por alguna razon tenia un insitito de proteccion hacia Henmi algo pareciado a el instinto paternal procurando no ser visto regreso adentro mientras caminaba de regreso a su oficina sintio la nariz goteándole saco un paquete de pañuelos de papel de su saco y se limpio noto que se mancha de rojo la nariz le estaba sangrando ya era la tercera o cuarta vez que le pasaba…..tal vez debia ir al medico


	2. noticias

Al día siguiente Yokozawa iba en un auto plateado en el lado del copiloto mientras su novio conducía era su dia de descanso y en lugar de pasar el dia holgazaneando estaban en camino a la casa de Henmi con la escusa de que necesitaba unos papeles que el muchacho se había llevado a casa aunque en realidad quería tratar de acercarse a su empleado después de lo que había visto Kirishima se burlo de el sobre su propensión de actuar como una mama gallina el de cabello oscuro se limito a gruñirle que se callara pero dado que Hiyori habia ido con una de sus amigas y la madre de esta a comprar un regalo para el cumpleaños de una tercer niña no renia nada mas que hacer que acompañar a su osito para ver a su empleado….y aprovechar el camino para burlarse de su enojon novio — ¿estas seguro de que Henmi vive por aquí? — pregunto el castaño viendo por la ventanilla el aludido refunfuño por lo bajo Kirishima lo habia molestado hasta el cansancio cuando le menciono que habia buscado el expediente del chico para saber su dirección — si ya no molestes — gruño por lo bajo viendo por hacia el exterior molesto — no te molestes osito — dijo causando que el de cabello oscuro se sonrojara levemente por el cariñoso apodo — solo digo mira este barrio es sumamente caro — dijo buscando un lugar donde estacionarse Yokozawa por fin presto verdadera atención al barrio desde que leyó la direccion sabia que era una zona de clase alta pero no habia pensado demaciado al respecto pero ahora noto que todas las casa y edificios de apartamentos lucian muy caros

Las tiendas eran bastantes exclusivas y caras — no se cuanto gane tu empleado pero estoy seguro que ni entre los dos podriamos pagar el mas barato de estos lugares — dijo mintras se estacionaba cerca de un parque no puedo ni imaginar que un empleado tuyo que debe de ganar menos pueda permitirse vivir aquí — dijo mientras salía del auto viendo a su alrededor — ¿tienes idea de por donde ir? — le pregunto después de un momento de observar a su alrededor — si se donde ir — dijo sacando su celular habia buscado la direccion en internet y tenia un mapa no era el tipo de persona que le gustara perder tiempo buscando una direccion tras ver exactamente donde estaban vio cual era la mejor ruta para llegar a la casa de su empleado tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar a una casa enorme de dos piso color beige claro aunque el muro exterior se veia casi por completo verde por una bonita enredadera tenia un tejado rojo y su alrededor habia una reja de metal de color negro habia un bonito jardin perfectamente cuidado al frente y aun costado lo que parecia un garaje y lo que parecia una pisina techada en la parte trasera — lindo lugar — declaro Kirishima mientras se cubria los ojos de la luz con una mano el de cabello claro se acerco a la reja buscando un timbre o algo así pero al recargarse noto que la reja estaba entre abierta — vamos dijo al darse cuenta de eso comenzó a caminar con un poco de duda por el jardín no estaba del todo seguro si podía o no estar ahí siendo seguido de cerca por Yokozawa llegaron a la puerta de madera de color caoba a su lado había un timbre que después de un momento de duda Kirishima oprimió un par de veces luego escucharon unos pasos venir desde el otro lado de la puerta y lo que sonaba como tarareos — no me digas que volviste a olvidar tus llaves tendré que ponértelas alrededor del cuello — dijo una voz profunda desde el interior justo antes de que la puerta se abriera

Para dejar visible al famoso vampiro de Tokio con una sonrisa que primero se le congelo en el rostro y después paso a ser una expresión de completa sorpresa el hombre estaba en ropa cómoda de andar en casa un pantalón deportivo negro una camiseta del mismo color al igual que las pantuflas y delantal que llevaba sus manos estaban goteando como si hubiera estado usando agua su cabello blanco estaba ligeramente desordenado no llevaba accesorios salvo por su sortija de bodas ni llevaba maquillaje sin contar las uñas pintadas lo cual lo hacia verse mas…..mas normal o menos llamativo el chico se quedo viendo a los dos hombres que estaban en el umbral de la puerta que por un momento permaneció completamente congelado en su lugar al parecer ni siquiera respiraba — valla Himura-san buenos días — saludo Kirishima con su buen humor habitual sacando el pobre de su estupor y que Yokozawa saliera también de su sorpresa….con un toque no tan sutil de rabia eso explicaba como es que Henmi podía permitirse vivir en básicamente la zona mas cara de la ciudad ese tipo probablemente lo hacia depender económicamente de el o algo por el estilo pero antes de que pudiera comenzar de despotricar al respecto Himura se aclaro la garganta claramente incomodo — buenos días Yokozawa-san , Kirishima-san ¿gustan pasar? — pregunto mas por compromiso que por otra cosa pero Yokozawa entro rápidamente a la casa tras murmurar una disculpa por puro protocolo siendo seguido de cerca por Kirishima que fue mas educado al respecto Himura se tomo un segundo para soltar un largo y silencioso suspiro como para darse valor para lo que venia tenia el presentimiento de que no seria precisamente fácil y luego cerro la puerta suavemente

La casa era bastante bonita su piso de madera brillaba como si fuera nuevo en la sala de estar había un juego de sillones de color crema una mesa de café de madera y cristal con algunas revistas encima una suave alfombra de color azul pálido en el piso y una pantalla plana enorme empotrada en la pared habia un par de libreros de caoba un comedor negro y rojo oscuro mas alla una cocina toda equipada en el alfeizar de una ventana se encontraban unas masetas con tulipanes amarillos unos cuadros en una de la paredes que separaba la cocina del resto de la casa uno el de una chica de vestido blanco sentada en medio de un prado de flores dándole la espalda al espectador mirando el atardecer el otro era una típico pueblo de puerto antiguo con un faro el lugar era hermoso pero…impersonal lucia como algo salido de una revista como si nadie realmente viviera ahí el sofá lucia como si rara vez fuera usado con sus cojines marrón oscuro perfectamente alineados ni siquiera los cuadros lucían como algo demasiado personal es decir no conocían demaciado a Henmi y mucho menos Himura pero estaban casi seguros de que a ninguno de los dos les gustaria este tipo de arte tan….tan clásico…..tan chiche todo el lugar se veia como si fuera un lugar apenas vivido — lo siento estamos buscando a Henmi nesecito unos papeles que se trajo del trabajo para revisarlo — dijo Yokozawa con un tono un poco molesto Himura se le quedo viendo ligeramente extrañado ¿Por qué no simplemente le marco a Henmi para que le llevara los papeles? en lugar de eso por que molestarse en ir hasta su casa y para empezar ¿Cómo sabia su direccion?

El sabia que Henmi no le habia dicho a nadie de la editorial su direccion salvo por su amigo Kuroda el y su hijo habian venido a casa un por de veces fuera de ellos y Kanade y alguno que otro empleado de su productora que nueve de diez veces no entraban nadie venia realmente a su casa Henmi y el habian acordado mantener el numero de personas en su casa al minimo no sabia como Yokozawa-san de todas las personas a estaba parado en medio de su sala de estar….pero bueno no quería ser grosero…principalmente por que Henmi se enfadaría con el así que se seco las manos con una toalla púrpura que saco del delantal y sonrío tranquilamente — probablemente Henmi tenga los papeles entre sus cosas…pero no me siento cómodo buscando….soy bastante desordenado y no quiero que por mi causa pierda algo importante — dijo con calma mientras les indicaba con una seña que se sentara lo que sus dos visitantes hicieron — salio a comprar algunas cosas no debe de tardar pueden esperarlo si quieren — dijo internamente rogando para que los hombres tuvieran la agenda llena — eso suena bien gracias — dijo Yokozawa echando por tierra sus esperanzas contrario a lo que su profesión podía sugerir no era fanático de estar rodeado de personas que no conocía es decir lógicamente tenia que convivir con muchas personas y era agradable…..hasta cierto punto pero esta era su casa su santuario un lugar donde solo los mas allegados venían a decir verdad era el tipo de persona que se estresaba cuando desconocidos entraban a su espacio…..no estaba del todo seguro si era una secuela de crecer con otros sesenta niños por lo que la propiedad privada y el espacio personal eran conceptos básicamente desconocidos hasta la edad adulta o solo era algo propio de el

Tras ver a sus invitados un par de segundos sonrío esa sonrisa suave que se veía usualmente en las portadas de revistas que a tanta gente le gustaba…aunque era completamente falsa…ventajas de ser un actor — gustan beber algo mientras esperan — pregunto tranquilamente — eso seria agradable — dijo Kirishima amigablemente mientras observaba a su alrededor disimuladamente no lo suficiente como para que Himura no lo notara…eso en definitiva era del orfanato tenias que tener cuidado si alguien prestaba demasiada atención a tus cosas en especial los niños mayores tenias que tener mucho cuidado o despedirte de ellas — les traeré un poco de te helado ofreció yendo a la cocina donde había dejado los platos a medio lavar saco unos vasos de la alacena y una botella de te negro del refrigerador y unas galletas de chocolate de le despensa acomodando todo metódicamente mientras pensaba estaba bastante seguro de que Yokozawa-san no estaba aquí por unos documentos aunque el por que de su visita era algo mas allá de su comprensión en tanto a Kirishima el parecía solo estar buscando algo en que entretenerse y de paso molestar a su compañero mientras su anfitrión estaba en la cocina Kirishima se levanto del sofá y comenzó a recorrer el lugar todo tenia aspecto de sur muy caro…pero también tenia ese aire impersonal que lo molestaba un poco es como si estuvieran muy preocupados por las apariencias se acerco a los libreros tenían enciclopedias un libro de primeros auxilios un diccionario de ingles un álbum de fotos encuadernado en cuero negro y poco mas sobre uno de los libreros había una fotografía lo único que lucia verdaderamente personal de todo el lugar era un bonito marco marrón claro

La foto era similar a las fotos escolares en la que aparecen todos los del grupo salvo por que los niños tenían edades mucho mas variadas que iban desde un bebe de menos de un año en brazos de una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos chocolate a unos chico como de diecisiete años que estaba parado al lado de un hombre de cabello negro salpicado de plata con ojos verdes tras ellos en una esquina habia un letrero blanco que en letras azules rezaba "orfanato Kazuma" Kirishima estaba razonablemente seguro de que ese era el apellido de Henmi tras revizar rapidamente la foto efectivamente lo encontro entre todos los rostros infantiles y no tan infantiles un niño de tal vez unos cuatro años estaba al frente de la foto con otros nueve o diez niños de mas o menos la misma edad — Yokozawa mira esto — llamo Kirishima el de cabello negro frunció el seño pero se limito a hacerle caso — mira a que es lindo — dijo señalando al pequeño Henmi quien no había cambiado prácticamente nada desde entonces en la foto el niño usaba una camiseta naranja con el estampado de un niño vistiendo un atuendo rojo y ¿tenia una cola de mono y montaba sobre una nube amarilla? Yokozawa frunció el seño — mira — le dijo señalando al niño al lado de la versión infantil de se empleado era un niño vestido íntegramente de negro con un suéter de cuello de tortuga su cabello blanco se medio confundía con la venda que rodeaba su frente su mejilla derecha tenia un vendaje y su brazo izquierdo que era el que su compañero no sujetaba estaba en un cabestrillo además a diferencia del niño a su lado que sonreía de oreja a oreja a su cámara el tenia una cara de fastidio total y parecía querer huir a su otro lado una niña de cabello rubio en un vestido celeste que guardaba una sospechosa semejanza con su agente salvo por que su sonrisa mostraba la falta de sus dientes frontales tenia una mano en su hombro

En la foto había no menos de sesenta niños algunos mas alegres que otros — Kanade y Henmi tuvieron que literalmente llevarme a rastras para esa foto — dijo Himura mientras traía una charola con las bebidas y galletas — a lo siento — se disculpo Kirishima poniendo la foto en su lugar — no hay problema — contesto encogiéndose de hombros mientras ponía la bandeja sobre la mesa de café — así… ¿que Kanade también creció con ustedes? — pregunto Yokozawa sin saber muy bien como iniciar una conversación con el hombre — si de hecho fue adoptada un par de semanas después de que se tomo esa foto no volvimos a vernos hasta que mi productora me la asigno — rió entre dientes — es curioso lo pequeño que es el mundo a veces — explico mientras se sentaba en el sofá individual sus visitantes tambien tomaron asiento para comenzar a beber y comer — ¿Cuánto paso para que los adoptaran a ustedes? — pregunto Kirishima tomando una galleta Himura puso una mirada ligerante incomoda — ¿no fueron adoptados? — pregunto Yokozawa al ver la expresión el de cabello blanco se limita a negar con la cabeza — supongo que los dos éramos un tanto raros — dijo frotándose la nuca — esas heridas — comenzó a preguntar el de cabello castaño su anfitrión se encogió de hombros — eso me pasa por llegar solo dos días antes del día de la foto — dijo tomando una galleta como restándole importancia los otros dos se quedaron brevemente en shock el mas joven se rio — supongo que ninguno de ustedes es mi fan — dijo algo divertido para ponerse serio — es de conocimiento comun…..gracias a algunos reporteros trabajadores que mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando tenia cinco años por un idiota que penso que beber y conducir era una buena idea….yo iba en el auto — dijo con una sonrisa triste — conserve mi apellido biologico por que nadie me adopto

No se si sentirme aliviado o triste Kanade por supuesto lleva el apellido de sus padres adoptivos pero antes de eso usaba el Kazuma como Henmi ya que ninguno de los dos tenia registros de su familia biologica ellos estaba ahii cuando llege — explico usualmente no hablaba tanto con respecto a su pasado pero Yokozawa-san era un caso especial y si lo que podia leer de esos dos era correcto Kirishima-san lo era por asociación aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera al ver la cara deprecion en su caras — tranquilos en contra de la creencia popular un orfanato no es un mal lugar para crecer…o al menos ese no lo era salvo por el hecho de que el concepto de propiedad privada era algo por completo desconocido y algunos de los chicos mas grandes podian ponerse un poco pesados…..pero cualquiera con hermanos diria probablemente lo mismo — dijo encogiendose de hombros mientras jugaba con su sortija de matrimonio Kirishima lo noto el solía hacer lo mismo cuando se sentía estresado o lo hacia antes disimuladamente miro su mano izquierda poco después de comenzar su relación con Yokozawa dejo de usarlo ahora estaba en el altar al lado de la foto de su difunta esposa era parte de su vida si pero era parte de su pasado — bueno ahora puedes permitirse cosas bonitas y caras — dijo el castaño señalando su sortija con un ademán de la mano el de cabello blanco miro su sortija como si no entendiera por un momento parpadeo un par de veces y luego comenzó a reír — le concedo lo primero pero no lo segundo — dijo aun entre risas — cuando nos casamos mi pareja recién se estaba graduando del instituto consiguió una beca que cubría sus gastos escolares de una universidad en Tokio y tenia un empleo de medio tiempo para cubrir sus gastos personales yo estaba en Estados Unidos estudiando como becado en una escuela de artes escénicas

Tratando de compaginar un montón de trabajos pequeños con un papel aun mas pequeño en una obra teatral en un teatro prestigioso…así que no teníamos dinero en especial si consideramos lo que gastamos para que fuera a Estados Unidos para poder casarnos un día pasamos por una tienda de regalos de esas en las que se venden estatuas de la libertad en miniatura y cosas por el estilo el dueño fabricaba estos anillos eran bastante bonitos pero compramos los dos por menos de veinte dólares y el hombre fue lo bastante amable como para grabarles el símbolo del infinito…como regalo de bodas cuando los dos comenzamos a obtener mas dinero le sugerí que las remplazáramos por algo mas caro pero mi pareja se negó porque era una manera de recordar donde empezamos — dijo con una sonrisa que se podía catalogar como boba justo cuando Kirishima iba a comentar algo se escucho como la puerta se abría — oye ashayam* adivina que la tienda tenia tus chocolates rellenos de cereza favoritos — dijo la voz de Henmi que venia entrando con una bolsa de comestibles con una sonrisa alegre antes de darse cuenta de sus visitantes quedando brevemente congelado por un par de segundos se le quedo viendo al de ojos rojos con clara sorpresa este te limito a encogerse de hombros el oficinista usaba una playera rojo brillante con un dragón negro y pantalones de mezclilla azules desgastados haciéndolo ver mas joven — parece que Yokozawa-san y Kirishima-san necesitan unos papeles que trajiste a casa — dijo con una mirada que claramente señalaba incredulidad Henmi parpadeo un par de veces mientras asentía — si claro un segundo — dijo poniendo los comestibles sobre la mesa y yendo a otro zona de la casa volvió tras menos de un minuto llevando un folder de color azul y se la tendió a su jefe — lamento que tuviera que venir hasta acá Yokozawa-san si me hubiera llamado los abría llevado a un lugar mas conveniente para usted — dijo el joven sentándose al lado de su amigo — estábamos por el rumbo — contesto este

Mientras ojeaba los papeles Kirishima no se aguanto una risita nadie iba a es barrio por pura casualidad todos lo sabían pero nadie dijo nada justo mientras comía una de las galletas en ese momento se escucho una alarma Himura saco de un bolsillo su celular y lo reviso — siento tener que dejarlos pero tengo que salir — dijo el de cabello blanco poniéndose en pie — no entiendo por que necesitas poner alarmas para todo — se quejo Henmi cuando su amigo comenzó a caminar — no todos nacimos con un cronometro interno — contesto este justo en la puerta el oficinista negó con la cabeza y luego se quedo viendo a las dos personas frente a el sin saber como comportarse puede que conviva mucho con Yokozawa-san en la oficina pero nunca habían convivido en un ambiente informal mientras que su convivencia con Kirishima se limitaba a intercambiar algunas frases por los pasillos pero no quería perder la oportunidad que se le presentaba — es una casa encantadora — dijo Kirishima tras un momento de silencio un tanto incomodo — gracias de hecho la vimos en una revista cuando vivíamos en el orfanato Raiden dijo que algún día le gustaría vivir en un lugar así auque es mucho mas grande de lo necesario — explico el joven con una sonrisa de nostalgia — bueno por mas agradable que allá sido el orfanato no puedes negar que el hecho de tener un espacio propio es una experiencia con la que la mayoría de nosotros soñamos durante un tiempo — dijo la voz de Himura los invitados hicieron una doble toma por lo diferente que lucia se había puesto un pantalón de vestir negro hecho a medida al igual que la gabardina que le llegaba a las rodillas con el interior púrpura y algunos detalle blancos que ondeaba elegantemente cuando se movía su delineador estaba de nuevo presente su mano derecha llevaba un guante negro con una representación de los huesos la izquierda llevaba un anillo en el pulgar que se conectaba con una cadena ligera con un brazalete con incrustaciones de amatista una gargantilla de plata con obsidiana al cuello que hacia juego con pequeñas esferas que llevaba en la oreja derecha y la izquierda llevaba un pequeño rubí una mochila también negra con un pentagrama invertido colgaba de uno de sus hombros y su cabello lucia impecable el hombre río el ver la expresión de sus invitados — soy malo

Siguiendo horarios así que por norma general se me hace tarde para compensarlo aprendí a arreglarme rápidamente — dijo yendo a la cocina se escucho que se habría el refrigerador como se movían algunas cosas y poco después salio dirigiéndose a la entrada sentándose en el genkan para ponerse los zapatos — me voy — dijo para prácticamente salir corriendo del lugar justo después de que Henmi lo despidiera el trío se quedo conversando un poco mas de temas intrascendentes hasta que los mayores salieron un rato después Yokozawa tenia una cita medica…agendada por su novio una vez que le dijo todos su síntomas hubiera querido negarse pero vio en el rostro del castaño que estaba francamente asustado por lo que decidió seguirle sin quejarse….demasiado a un hospital bastante distancia de la casa de su empleado llegaron justo a tiempo para ser atendidos por un hombre mayor de ojos azules y cabello gris acero el hombre le pregunto sobre su salud en general y luego procedió a preguntarle extensamente sobre su historial familiar Yokozawa tuvo que recurrir a llamar a su madre para poder responder algunas de esas preguntas el doctor que estaba muy serio y ordeno una serie de análisis que tardarían un par de días en llegar pasado ese tiempo Yokozawa acompañado de Kirishima estaban sentados en el mismo consultorio medico completamente shockeados….el de cabello oscuro acababa de ser diagnosticado con leucemia en fase dos necesitaban comenzar con un tratamiento de quimioterapia cuanto antes pero también necesitaría un trasplante de medula ósea usualmente la mejor perspectiva de donante era un hermano pero Yokozawa era hijo único así que tendrían que buscar a algún otro donante con el conocimiento de que la compatibilidad seguramente fuera menor con mayor posibilidad de rechazo…..ambos hombre lloraban en silencio

*ashayam: para los que no son fanáticos de star trek se traduce como amado

(Me gusta bastante la franquicia pero de ningún modo soy experta y me tomo más de lo que estoy dispuesta a admitir el encontrar como se escribe pero me pareció buena idea darle ese toque trekkie que puede o no tener relevancia en el futuro)


	3. hospital

El doctor les dio unos momentos para asimilar la noticia antes de comenzar a hablarles sobre el tratamiento Yokazawa le dijo el doctor que era hijo único el hombre se apresuro tranquilizarlo explicándole que si bien seria la mejor alternativa eso no era automáticamente una sentencia de muerte ya que existía una banco de medula ósea…auque no estaría de mas consultar con algunos parientes eso traía a la mesa otro problema ¿Cómo se lo diría a sus padres? ¿Cómo se lo dirían Hiyo? Es decir sabían que la leucemia no era automáticamente una sentencia de muerte pero seria una tratamiento agresivo después de informarse la mas posible sobre el tratamiento y agendar las primera citas salieron del consultorio y entraron al auto de Kirishima donde se quedaron una largo rato simplemente tomados de la mano mientras trataban de procesarlo Yokazawa miro a su novio que estaba con la mirada perdida probablemente estaba recordando la enfermedad y posterior muerte de su esposa Yokozawa estubo apunto de soltar la mano de su novio y decirle que entendia si sentia que tenia que irse no podia pedirle que pasara por algo como esto….de nuevo pero sintio como el castaño apretaba firmemente su mano y aun viendo por la ventana

— te amo…..y superaremos esto…juntos — dijo para girarse y ver a su osito a los ojos sin dejarle hablar le dio un profundo beso en los labios que le robo el aliento luego recargo su frente sobre la de su amante

Los ojos de Yokozawa se cristalizaron llenos de lagrimas — no tienes que quedarte — dijo mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas

Kirishima se acerco y beso de nuevo a su novio pero esta vez suavemente con mas ternura tratando de trasmitir con esa accion cada fragmento de amor que sentia por su osito

— se que no tengo que quedarme quiero quedarme te quiero me quedarme contigo quiero estar a tu lado en las buenos y las malas te amo ¿tu me amas? — le pregunto mientras lo jalaba a un abrazo apretado Yokozawa comenzó a llorar fuertemente en el hombro de su amante mientras que se aferra a la camisa blanca del castaño

— te amo, te amo y amo a Hiyo con toda mi alma quiero estar con los dos el resto de mi vida — dijo entre sollozos mientras que su amante le acariciaba con ternura el cabello

Kirishima le dio un suave beso en la coronilla de su cabeza — yo también quiero eso — susurro el castaño contra el cabello negro de su amado osito — y por eso — dijo mientras del bolsillo de su pantalón sacaba una pequeño estuche de terciopelo color negro — he estado pensando como decirte esto por bastante tiempo y se que este no sea el mejor momento para decirte esto pero….Yokozawa te amo y quiero que sepas que no me voy a aparta de tu lado — dijo para abrir el estuche donde había dos sencillos anillos dorados — se que no podemos casarnos aquí pero….quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo no me importa si la gente no lo reconoce o piensa que esta mal quiero casarme contigo — dijo seriamente

Y claramente no era una pregunta mas bien era una afirmación cosa que se vio corroborada cunado Kirishima tomo la mano izquierda de su osito y poniendo en el dedo anular una de las sortijas Yokozawa se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su camiseta aunque las lagrimas seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas no estaba del todo seguro si eran de tristeza o de alegría…posiblemente ambas mientras tomaba la otra sortija del estuche y lo coloco en el dedo de su amante alegrándose internamente cuando su amante habia dejado de usar su antiguo anillo comenzo a ser aun mas llamativo con la mujeres…..y un mas de un par de hombres eso le ponia de los nervios así que la idea de "marcarlo" y dejar claro que el castaño esta fuera del mercado le daba cierto grado de alegria

— vamos a nuestra casa con nuestra hija — dijo el castaño después de un ultimo beso Yokozawa asintio con la cabeza mientras se limpia las lagrimas que esta vez habian dejado de fluir

Cuando llegaron había Hiyo estaba poniendo los platos para la cena pero vino corriendo a darles la bienvenida junto con Sorata y los saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta que vio las caras que su padre y su Oniichan supo que habia algo mal por lo que se detuvo en seco claramente desconcertada noto como los ojos de los dos estaban rojos e inchados obviamente los dos habian estado llorando vio como los dos hombres se tomaban de la mano mientras entraban ¿acaso?

— Hiyori tenemos que hablar vamos a la sala — dijo su padre con un tono sumamente serio algo con lo que la niña no estaba en absoluto acostumbrada su padre siempre estaba de buen humor

La niña asintió seriamente mientras se dirigía al interior de la casa y se sentaba en la mesa la cena momentáneamente olvidada Sorata el sentir su tensión se subió a su regazo la niña lo abrazo mientras los adultos se sentaban delante de ella aun con las manos entrelazadas

Su padre fue el primero en hablar — Hiyo hay algo muy importante que Takafumi y yo tenemos que decirte…mas bien hay dos cosas de las cuales hablar — dijo con un pequeño suspiro un poco triste — la primera es que…nosotros estamos enamorados y hemos sido una pareja desde hace un tiempo — dijo el castaño apretando la mano de su pareja

Los dos miraron expectante a la niña que estaba momentáneamente en shock antes de levantarse de un salto…para susto del gato y comenzó a saltar y a gritar de alegría por la noticia

Y para sorpresa de los dos adultos comenzó a decir — gracias mama — una y otra vez para el desconcierto de los adultos

Kirishima se aclaro la garganta un tanto desconcertado — ¿Hiyo qué pasa? — pregunto claramente curioso

La niña se sonrojo levemente ante el escrutinio de los dos hombres — bueno papa…..veras….me he dado cuenta que muchas mujeres se te acercan pero ninguna me agradaba…y…..cuando Yokozawa-oniichan comenzó a pasar tiempo aquí….me di cuenta de que…..quería que el se quedara para siempre así….y bueno….yo…le pedía a mama que oniichan se convirtiera en parte de nuestra familia — dijo la niña un poco tímidamente mientras jugaba distraídamente con su cabello

Los ojos de Yokozawa se cristalizaron con lagrimas de alegría se acerco a su niña con las piernas ligeramente temblorosas callo de rodillas ante ella y la abrazo estrechamente mientras lloraba de alegria Kirishima se arrodillo y rodeo a su familia con los brazos riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo mientras que Sorata caminaba en círculos alrededor de los humanos frotándose contra ellos después de estar así durante un par de minutos los adultos se pusieron en pie y la pequeña familia regreso a sentarse a la mesa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas Hiyo tenia al gato sobre su regazo mientras lo abrazaba

— cariño hay otra cosa que debemos decirte — dijo Kirishima aun mas serio que antes espera que la niña asiente con la cabeza mientras comienza a acariciar al gato que ronroneaba Kirishima se quedo en silencio durante unos momentos tratando de reorganizar sus ideas y tragar incómodamente por su garganta seca — cariño…..Hiyo….Yokozawa…el….el…Yokozawa esta enfermo — dijo tragándose con dificultad las lagrimas

La niña entendió por el tono de su padre que esto no era solo un resfriado — el tiene leucemia — termino su padre mordiéndose el labio inferior viendo como su hija comenzar a llorar abrazando estrechamente a el gato que maúllo ligeramente descontento pero no intento salir del asfixiante abrazo los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio no era como si hubiera mucho mas que decir

+++++++++++++Al+++++++++++++dia++++++++++++siguiente++++++++++++

La familia de cuatro llego después de un viaje de casi dos horas en auto a la casa de los padres de Yokozawa después de una conversación muy larga y seria decidieron que el moreno debía decirle la verdad a su familia no solo sobre su enfermedad si no que también sobre su relación con Kirishima después de que Hiyo se fue a dormir abrazando al gato como si fuera un oso de peluche en contra de las reglas usuales Yokozawa se sincero con su amante diciendo que si lo peor pasaba no quería irse con secretos Kirishima se sentía incomodo pensando en el peor escenario pero lo entendía los Yokozawa vivían en una casa de dos pisos con un pequeño patio delantero y un jardín trasero donde su madre tenia un pequeño huerto Yokozawa bajo del auto seguido de su amante y su hija que llevaba a el gato en su trasportador ya había llamado a su madre de ante mano por lo que no le extraño que la mujer saliera a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos la señora Yokozawa era una mujer que se mantenía bastante bien para su edad su cabellos castaños apenas tenían unas pocas vetas grises tenia unos bonito ojos de color miel

Le dio una mirada confundida a los otros dos pero de momento estaba demasiado feliz de ver a su hijo como para hacer demasiadas preguntas así que los guió adentro de la casa donde su esposo espera leyendo el periódico delante de la mesa llena de comida Takafumi era en esencia una versión mas joven de su padre tenia la misma estructura facial, cabello aunque el mayor ya lo tenia por completo gris altura y color de ojos lo único que heredo de su madre fue su tono de piel ya que la piel de su padre era ligeramente mas oscura su padre alzo una ceja al verlo llegar con compañía pero no dijo nada se limito a doblar el periodico y ponerlo a un lado y sonreirle suavemente a su hijo

— Bienvenidos — saludo con un tono un poco rasposo años de fumar le habia pasado factura por suerte lo habia dejado hace casi un decada

Hiyo dejo salir al gato que de inmediato fue a montarse en un sofa de la sala y acurrucarse todos se sentaron a la mesa antes de que la señora comenzara a servir la comida Takafumi se aclaro la garganta incomodo llamando la atencion de todos

— mama, papa hay algunas cosas de las que devemos hablar — dijo claramente incomodo — las dos personas mayores se le quedaron viendo fijamente a su hijo — primero tengo que decirles que el es Kirishima Zen mi pareja — guardo un momento de silencio para permitir que sus padres digirieran la idea su padre suspiro un poco derrotado mientras se frotaba la frente — ya me lo imaginaba — dijo después de un momento de tenso mientras que su esposa se cubría la baca tratando en vano de ocultar su risa Takafumi miro desconcertado a sus padres

— cariño — llamo su madre — durante tanto tiempo estuviste obsesionado con tu amigo Takano y nuca has tenia una relación con una mujer tu padre y yo ya sospechábamos algo así…aunque medio esperábamos que Takano y tu se quedaran juntos — dijo la mujer encogiendose de hombros mientras que el hombre asentia la cabeza Takafumi sintio como su novio le apretaba la mano un poco incomodo el moreno le regresó el apretón para tranquilizarlo

Takafumi se aclaro la garganta — ella es Kirishima Hiyo — dijo poniendo la manos sobre el hombro de su niña

Que se revolvía un poco incomoda pero trata de poner su mejor sonrisa mientras se levantaba para hacer una reverencia y presentarse para después volver a sentarse en medio de sus padres los dos mayores le sonrieron levemente a la niña tratado de tranquilizarla

— parece que tendremos una nieta después de todo…¿si quieres cariño? — dijo el hombre mayor con una sonrisa bondadosa que le fue respondida del mismo modo por una niña mucho mas tranquila al sentirse aceptada

Takafumi se quedo en silencio tanto como para dejar que su familia se conectara pero sabia que había algo mas que decir — hay algo mas que decirles…..— trago saliva pero su garganta seguía seca su novio y su hija le apretaron las manos para animarlo — tengo leucemia — dijo con voz ahogada sus padres se le quedaron viendo completamente en shock

+++++++++++++Por+++++++++++++la+++++++++++++noche++++++++++++++

Kenzo Yokozawa se encontraba frente a su computadora portátil su esposa había insistido que su hijo, yerno y nieta pasaran la noche después de una muy incomoda cena ya que todos habían llorado en algún punto habian converzado sobre el tratamiento Takafumi dijo que lo comenzaria de inmediato y les hablo sobre el trasplante de medula ósea habia hablado como era mas posible sufrir un rechazo al no ser un hermano de sangre y eso lo llevaba a la situación actual había desenterrado de debajo de un montón de papeles antiguos que su esposa nunca revisaba era una tarjeta que habia recivido hace años solo la habia abierto una vez y luego la enterro entre facturas y algunos papeles de poco importancia y tratando de no pensar en ellos abrio la tarjeta era una tarjeta blanca generia la invitacion de una boda en el interior estaba escrito un pequeño mensaje bajo el cual estaba escrito un correo electronico llevaba mas de dos horas tratando de redactar un correo pero no se sentia capaz depues de un suspiro pesado simplemente escribio:

_Necesito verte _

_Restaurante Midoriya _

_8:30 PM_

_Mañana _

_Att: Kenzo Yokozawa _

Antes de poder pensar mas envío el correo y espero que a quien se lo envio tenga suficiente curiosidad como para leerlo y para asistir a la cita se sentía horrible se había negado en redondo a tener nada que ver nada con el tema y ahora esto brevemente te pregunto si lo que pasaba era su castigo por sus pecados se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos que brinco del susto cuando un pequeño DING le alerto de que tenia un nuevo correo

_Estaré ahí_

No decía más pero eso era suficiente

+++++++++++Una++++++++++++semana++++++++++++después++++++++++++

Takafumi estaba en el hospital después de su primer ronda de quimioterapia acompañado por su pareja y su madre su niña estaba en la escuela pero le había enviado con su padre un dibujo muy lindo Takafumi conversaba con ellos un poco extrañado por la ausencia de su padre que dijo que tenia un recado muy importante que hacer pero no le dio mucha importancia al menos hasta que alguien toco a la puerta de su cuarto de hospital era su padre acompañado por dos personas una era Henmi vestidos con jeans azules y una chaqueta de color gris a su lado un hombre vestido de negro de pies a cabeza incluido un sombrero de fieltro encasquetado hasta los ojos y una mascarilla también negra adornada con picos metálicos a pesar de que solo sus ojos eran medianamente visibles Kirishima y Takafumi reconocieron a Himura mas que nada por la vestimenta tipo de cuerpo y sobre todos las uñas pintadas

El hombre mayor se veía sumamente incomodo y parecía no haber dormido nada en días Henmi lucia entre enfadado y preocupado — hola a todos tengo que presentarles a alguien Kazuma Henmi mi hijo — dijo claramente incomodo mientras que todos los demás ocupantes de la habitación se quedaban en completo shock


End file.
